dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulla
Bulla (ブラ, Bura; Literally meaning "Bra") is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball franchise. She makes her debut in "Buu's Reincarnation", the 290th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on January 24, 1996. She is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma and the younger sister of Trunks. Like her mother and brother, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Bra). Biography Bulla is the daughter and second child of Vegeta and Bulma (thus is both a Saiyan-Human hybrid), and is the younger sister of Trunks. She was born four years after the Kid Buu Saga in Age 778. She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Marron, the daughter of Krillin and Android 18, and Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Of the three girls, Bulla acts feminine and sticks around her mother, especially in comparison to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. She is often seen with her mother, but it is shown that she loves her father more than anyone in the family. Like her brother, Bulla is spoiled by her parents, especially her father, who is protective of her. Bulla is usually cheerful, eager to please, and is very fond of her father. Her father doesn't appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes, such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels it doesn't suit him or taking her to go shopping. Bulla is first seen at the end of Dragon Ball Z, at the age of 6, when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and brother. She first appeared by her mother's side along with her father and brother. She makes a reprisal in Dragon Ball GT, although her role does not exceed that of a supporting member of the cast. When Dragon Ball GT begins, she is 11-years-old, but appears much older than she looks. In the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, she can be seen briefly, standing next to Vegeta asGoku, Trunks and Goten prepare to begin their search for the Black Star Dragon Balls which scatter across the galaxy after having been clumsily used by Emperor Pilaf. During the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with the rest of the world) is possessed by Baby. She is one of the four characters who Baby seizes energy from to assume his final transformation. After the Baby Saga, Bulla's role is even further reduced, although she does go on to appear in the Super 17 Saga. Here, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi want to lend their fighting skills to the battle with Super 17, however by this time Goku and Android 18 have already brought the situation under control. She is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. After getting off the plane, her mother tells Goku that the planet is out of balance. Bulla is last seen at the end of this saga, where she stands among the cast at Capsule Corporation as Black Smoke Shenron appears from the Dragon Balls. It is unknown what happens to her in the future, as she has a descendent, Vegeta Jr. It can assumed that she must have left the place and might have went back to the Capsule Corp or somewhere else. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan It isn't exactly known when Bulla achieved this form , but it is said that she achieved the form while training with Pan. Other appearances Bulla makes an appearance in the Dragon Ball video game spin-off Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she appears and attests that she has come from the future, and that she "takes shopping over training any day." Special abilities *Basic energy waves *Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru *Funimation dub: Pariksi Fakhri **''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series: Brina Palencia Trivia *As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is taller than Marron (despite that she is seven years younger). Though, it might have been a mistake. *In the original Japanese version, GT takes place ten years after Dragon Ball Z, which would put her age at 16 and this could explain why she is tall for her age in the English version. *Bulla was accidentally given two birth dates.? *Although she was never trained by her father, she can fly (probably the only thing her father taught her). *Technically because her father is the prince of Saiyans, this makes Bulla a princess, but this is never mentioned. *Even though Bulla is 1/2 saiyan, she can't transform into a super saiyan. *Bulla's name was not mentioned until GT. *Bulla didn't appear in any movies, but there was a girl in Gohan's class who looks like her in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly ½ Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Females Category:Saiyans